la a me ka mahina
by Regulus White Dwarf
Summary: la a me ka mahina, artinya adalah matahari dan bulan. Inilah yang terjadi ketika sebuah hujan meteor membuka kesempatan akan dunia baru. Spesial rilisnya Pokemon Sun and Moon dan hujan meteor Leonids. Pairing: Franticshipping (RubyxSapphire)


**Regulus White Dwarf kembali. Fic ini dibuat untuk merayakan rilisnya Pokemon Sun and Moon dan puncak hujan meteor Leonids.**

 **Pairing: Franticshipping (RubyxSapphire)**

 _Hujan meteor Leonids adalah hujan meteor yang datang ke Bumi dan puncaknya terjadi pada tanggal 18 November. Hujan meteor ini memiliki arah datang dari rasi bintang Leo. Hujan meteor ini berasal dari puing komet 55P/Tempel-Tuttle. Meskipun hujan meteor ini muncul setiap tahun, namun hujan meteor ini berubah menjadi badai meteor setiap 33 tahun sekali._

 _Umpamakan ini adalah suasana yang terjadi pada tahun 1833 ketika hujan meteor Leonids mencapai titik tertingginya, 240.000 meteor jatuh tiap jam._

 _Itulah yang dilihat Ruby dan Sapphire sekarang. Mereka hanya melihat hujan meteor itu dari rumah mereka di Littleroot setelah tiket masuk untuk menonton acara hujan meteor itu hilang dimakan ruang-waktu._

 _Di atas atap rumah Ruby, bersandar, mereka berdua menikmati hujan meteor itu bersama._

"Ruby," panggil Sapphire.

"Ya, Sapphire," kata Ruby.

"Hujan meteornya indah sekali," kata Sapphire.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Sapph. Tapi ada yang lebih indah daripada ini," kata Ruby.

"Jangan bilang kalau yang indah itu Pokemon-Pokemon itu," kata Sapphire.

"Sebenarnya Pokemonku memang cantik dan indah, namun kali ini bukan itu hal indah yang mengalahkan hujan meteor kali ini," kata Ruby.

"Terus apa?" tanya Sapphire.

"Dirimu, Sapph. Kau indah sekali saat kau melihat hujan meteor ini. Kau memperlihatkan sisi feminimmu dengan cara sederhana tapi bermakna. Kau cantik, Sapph," kata Ruby sambil melihat meteor yang terus berjatuhan.

"Ruby,"

"Ya, Sapph,"

"Banyak bintang jatuh yang datang, aku jadi bingung ingin berharap apa,"

"Berharaplah hubungan kita akan langgeng. Satu saja sudah mewakili semua hal indah yang akan kita lewati, semua tantangan yang akan kita hadapi, semua kesulitan yang mungkin harus kita selesaikan bersama, dan lain-lain. Dengan bersama, kita bisa," kata Ruby.

Sapphire menutup matanya.

"Kau sedang apa, Sapph?" tanya Ruby.

"Mencoba untuk berharap sebanyak mungkin, terutama untuk harapan kita," kata Sapphire.

"Tunggu, Sapph. Aku ikut denganmu," kata Ruby.

 _Akhirnya, Ruby dan Sapphire menutup mata mereka, mencoba untuk berharap sebanyak mungkin. Harapan baik yang mereka cita-citakan. Mereka berharap cita-cita mereka hidup bersama dalam cinta yang sejati, tulus, dan ikhlas dapat terwujud._

 _Kemudian, mereka sempat-sempatnya tertidur di atas atap, saling berpelukan karena dinginnya malam, dan tersenyum karena kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan setelah melihat hujan meteor itu bersama._

Sementara itu ...

"Emerald, kau tahu dimana Ruby dan Sapphire?" tanya Norman lewat telepon.

"Tadi aku lihat mereka masih ada di atap rumah Bapak," kata Emerald.

"Oh, ya sudah. Mungkin mereka sudah tidur di atas sana, ya, semoga saja mereka tidak apa-apa, kalau kau tahu maksudku," kata Norman.

"Ya, terserah Bapak saja," kata Emerald sambil menepuk kepalanya sendiri.

"Maaf sudah mengganggu tidurmu," kata Norman.

"Tidak apa-apa, Pak," kata Emerald.

"Selamat malam, Emerald," kata Norman.

"Selamat malam juga, Pak," kata Emerald, lalu menutup teleponnya. Emerald hanya bisa berbaring sambil memikirkan dua orang itu.

"Ya ampun, semoga kalia berdua cepat menikah, jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot melihat kalian main mata terus menerus," kata Emerald sebelum dia tidur.

...

...

...

Sementara itu, di sebuah pulau asing di region asing, seorang pemegang Pokedex legendaris berdiri di tepi pantai sambil melihat meteor itu. Dia memakai pakaian santai dengan tulisan 96 di bajunya. Dia seperti menunggu seseorang di seorang penantang atau siapapun yang ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Aku menunggumu, pemegang Pokedex dari Alola," katanya sambil memandang langit malam penuh hujan meteor.

Dia adalah Red.

 **...**

 **Selesai.**

 **Itu saja. Rilisnya game Pokemon Sun and Moon bertepatan dengan puncak hujan meteor Leonids.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


End file.
